Un Secreto
by Zarite
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, tiene un secreto..pero ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el rubio? Todavía recuerda ese cuerpo desnudo, ese deseo que se desato en su cuerpo. Pareja: SasuNaru, One-shot. Yaoi


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

**Un Secreto.**

**.**

**.**

Eran amigos, amigos rivales ¿Cuándo paso _eso_?

¿Desde cuándo él empezó a verlo de diferente manera?

¿Qué sucedió para que lo viese de esa manera?

No sabía la respuesta. _No_.

Estaba un poco asustado como nunca pensó estarlo, su cuerpo tiritaba mientras caminaba por las oscuras y desérticas calles de Konoha, su aldea.

Con su cabellera rebelde color azabache y sus pupilas ónix, miro entre la oscuridad de la aldea. Mostro unos ojos llenos de confusión, amedrentando alerta a sus sentimientos de humano.

Él no era un humano, se dijo como tortura.

-¡Mierda! –grazno con rabia. Pateo el aire como si fuese solido y respiro con aceleración. No podía quitarse la mirada de él. -¡Estúpido! –gruño al viento con furia en las venas.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa mirada, eso torso trabajado, esa piel morena, esa corta pero despeinada cabellera color rubia.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

-¡Estúpido Naruto! –grito con fuerza, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios mostraba sus dientes con furia, en sus ónix ojos se veía algo de desesperación y pedir ayuda.

Ese día, ese estúpido día pasó todo. Si tan solo Naruto no hubiera salido de la ducha desnudo, mostrando su pene, y sus nalgas, si no hubiera salido mojado con la alborotada cabellera rubia. Ese día fue, este día, esa hora, y ese estúpido rubio.

¿Por qué coño no se vistió?

Lo había visto denudo caminando por su departamento pequeño y sucio, murmurando algo de no encontrar sus prendas de vestir, también que era tarde y seguro él le estaría buscando. Pero había sido tarde, Sasuke Uchiha lo había visto desnudo del techo de los edificios de al lado, mirando con detenimiento el miembro del rubio, viendo las gotas de agua que caían de su torso bajando bajo los abdominales del chico, viendo su trasero, sus nalgas, ese pene grande y mojado. Se le seco la boca en segundos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía una erección, una grande que apretaba sus pantalones y ceñía. Su miembro palpitaba con desenfreno, pidiendo ser liberado y ser envuelto por las nalgas del rubio…

Había salido disparado, como si las brasas del infierno lo quemaran los pies, mierda, había huido. Él, el que no tenía nada que temer, el temeroso Sasuke Uchiha huyo de la cercanía de su amigo-rival.

¿Desde cuándo deseaba al rubio?

¿Lo deseaba tanto como para follar con él?

¿Tanto deseaba que su pene entrara en la cavidad del rubio?

Lo deseo en ese instante pequeño, lo deseo tanto que sintió el fuego extenderse a cada extremidades de su cuerpo, tensándolo.

Sin embargo mientras casi huía de él, corriendo entre los tejados, sintiendo a cada parpadeo la imagen de Naruto en su mente, viendo casi con malicioso deseo ese miembro, su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

No podía convivir esos pensamientos, y muchos menos, algo como una relación con su amigo.

-¡Sasuke! –llamo la voz estridente de Naruto entre la oscuridad, el Uchiha dio pasos rápidos, agachando la cabeza. -¡Sasuke! –volvió a insistir la voz. Naruto llego junto a él con una cara graciosa jadeante y un sonrojo casi indetectable en las mejillas, sudando. Deseo, oh, tenía ese deseo de nuevo.

-¿Qué coño quieres? –pregunto bruscamente, dando tres pasos atrás. Mirando al rubio con su ceño fruncido y los labios prietos.

-Eh, tranquilo. –gruño Naruto. –Sakura-chan dice que vayamos con ella al Ichiraku. –murmuro alegre, con sus ojos azules emocionados.

-No quiero. –gruño irritado.

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes, entonces sería una cita entre Sakura-chan y yo. –dijo ilusionado. Sasuke apretó los nudillos con fuerza, sus dientes chirriaban, y sus ojos se tornaron carmesí. -¿Q-Que pasa? –pregunto temeroso Naruto. -¡¿No me digas que estas enamorado de Sakura-chan y estas celoso?! –pregunto gritando.

El moreno lo miro con suspicacia y suspiro todavía sintiendo la rabia que tenia, paso de largo del rubio, gruñendo y farfullando y todavía sorprendido se dio cuenta de algo, de algo sorpréndete, tanto que lo dejo helado en mitad de la calle.

Uno, estaba celoso que el rubio fuera con Sakura.

Dos, deseaba a Naruto.

Tres…él…él… ¿lo amaba? ¿Estaba enamorado de Naruto?

Trago saliva.

Sus nudillos dolían.

¡No podía ser cierto!

-Joder. –mascullo entre dientes, cuando se dio cuenta.

Estaba o más bien, gustaba demasiado del rubio, demasiado, mucho, se había enamorado de su amigo, el estúpido Naruto.

Casi rio son sarcasmo negando y replicando consigo mismo, susurrando en voz baja y metiendo sus dedos a su boca para no gritar.

Naruto vio al moreno caminar a prisa y se rasco la nuca, hoy Sasuke estaba raro con él, casi no le hablaba, pero Sasuke casi nunca hablaba, y lo más raro era que no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Eh Sasuke! –llamo Naruto. El Uchiha pasó de largo del llamado.

-La madre que me pario. –susurro absorto. Rio con una mueca sobria y negó de nuevo. –me he _enamorado_, coño. –grazno.

No podía decirlo, no, no por nada del mundo, ese sería su secreto.

Un secreto que callaría por siempre.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, pero es mi segunda historia yaoi, además que espero que os guste, se que no es muy bueno y que no tiene nada de lemon u algo más fuerte, pero ahora quería ver si podía ponerlo con algo así, medio seco pero deseoso, no sé, pero me salió esto u.u

Si no os gusta lo sabré, ya que a mí me dejo un poco aturdida .

Venga, nos vemos.


End file.
